Bleeding Roses
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: Summary- After 5 years of being beaten, tortured, and raped, Zikiria is reunited with her family and friends. But what has happened while she was gone? And can she fix the damage that has been done while also fighting her own demons? Mokuba/OC and Yugi/OC. Rating to be safe. Make sure to review!


**Hey! I wrote a new story that was inspired watching Law & Order. And yes, I will get to the other stories soon. Just seemed like a cool idea to write. This is co-written with PhYcHoGaMeR164.**

**Note: Electra=Elaina**

**Summary- After 5 years of being beaten, tortured, and raped, Zikiria is reunited with her family and friends. But what has happened while she was gone? And can she fix the damage that has been done while also fighting her own demons? Mokuba/OC and Yugi/OC.**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape and abuse of a minor.**

* * *

As Elaina was walking down the street, she saw a girl with a gray jacket on, tattered jeans, and battered converse. Her hood was up, but she saw the girl's eyes; electric blue. A familiar blue. But before she could say anything, the girl was dragged away by some man. Then Elaina knew the man, he worked with her best-friend in gymnastics. Mr. Ponforn. Then she realized who the girl was, despite the long, disastrous hair, bags under her eyes, and bruises, Elaina knew it was her missing Best Friend, Zikiria Kaiba.

Elaina was wide eyed. Then, Elaina began to follow them, she first made a few calls before she did, one to the cops and the other to Zikiria's family the Kaiba's were still rich and very high in power and knowing all for not they would bring extra help for them. Electra kept her walkie talkie connection on her phone on which would activate as a make shift tracker. She followed the two too a large abandoned ware house. Electra sneaked over too where she saw old window and peaked inside she saw Mr. Ponforn tosses Zikiria into a room and slam the door behind him she saw him heading towards a back door which she wasn't far from where she guessed they smoked. She grabbed a piece of pipe and sneaked over there. Ponforn came out of the warehouse and stood by the railings taking a long drag of his cigarette. Taking her chance Electra jumped and bashed Ponforn in the face knocking him cold. She grabbed a set of keys, his cell, and his wallet from him, along with a knife and gun he had on him. She took his large leather jacket and pulled the neck line up so it concealed most of her face the rest her hair would shadow over. She entered the ware house and saw that there were girls chained too pipes and heaters and too mattresses everywhere. They were all beaten and drugged. "Underground Sex Rings. These bastards." Electra thought as she walked over to the door that held her friend.

She opened the door and shut it behind her Zikiria didn't turn too face who had entered her 'chamber'. "Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." She said although it was a risky move she had to try and defend herself some way. "Is that anyway too talk to your savior?" Electra asked. Zikiria eyes snapped open and she turned to face her best friend Elaina Muto.

Zikiria smirked, just like her uncle. Her eyes looked so dead. "You made a mistake."

"Huh?"

Just then Ponforn came in and used a rag to drug Elaina. Once unconscious, he smacked Zikiria.

"Who is this bitch?"

"I don't know."

He smacked her again and again, but Zikiria denied knowing Elaina.

Unknown too either of them Elaina was indeed awake. "I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES YOU KNOW THIS BITCH! TELL ME NOW OR I'LL KILL HER!" Ponforn growled. He punched Zikiria in the face and she hit the wall and went limp.

"How about-" Elaina said than like a cat ready to kill her prey lunged at Ponforn and tackled him to the floor. "I KILL YOUR ASS!" Elaina said delivering blow upon blow too Ponforn's face and chest till he was a budged mess and limp. Electra stood up and ran too her friends side she was still alive.

"Wake up." Electra pleaded.

Zikiria opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He attacked you and I beat the living crap out of him lets go." Electra said helping her stand up.

"Nice try bitches..." Ponforn said. "My guys are here to take these bitches and your one of them now." He smirked. Electra was pissed. She kicked Ponforn in the face and slammed her boot on his neck she pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the back. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Elaina growled darkly. Ponforn was pinned from the knife in his skin.

"Come on." Elaina said grabbing her friend's hand. But when they ran out more than 15 guys were standing out there.

"Ziki? You think you can fight?" Electra said as she pulled out a gun and handed it to her.

"What a stupid question, Electra." She said grabbing the gun. With that the two began to take the men down without killing them. None of them stood a chance.

* * *

About 23 minutes later the cops decided to show up. At first they were unsure whether or not to enter, but at the sound of gunshots, then bust down the door. Kaiba and Mokuba were right behind them. Once they entered the basement, they found a heap of unconscious and injured men, in the middle, two 15 year old girls.

Zikiria looked up while bringing the gun up to one of the cops head's, but then saw someone she thought she would never see again.

"…Daddy?"

Electra saw the shock in her friend's eyes and the tears. She looked at her and took the gun from her hands so the cops wouldn't attack them. "Go to him Ziki." Electra said.

Zikiria ran too her father's arms and cried into his shirt. Mokuba was in tears as well. He held his daughter tight like he never wanted to let her go again. Electra tossed the gun away than stuffed her hands in her pockets with a smirk on her face. It turned to a half scowl when she saw her father and her uncles and aunts approach the scene.

"Elaina!" Yugi shouted and ran up too his child. "Thank god you're okay." He said relived he tried to wrap his arms around his daughter but they were smacked away. This surprised a few people but it was a shock too Zikiria. Elaina and her father were usually close as can be. What had happened? That's when she noticed someone make that two someone were missing Elaina's mother Adrienne and her Elaina's twin sister Mia were not there. Where were they?

Electra stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and had her hood up. She walked away from the scene as if nothing had happened. Zikiria looked at her best friend in concern. What had happened the 5 years she was gone? What had happened to the caring Elaina she knew?

* * *

**Well, here we go. Review! **


End file.
